


Questions in the Blue

by Arizona96



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: This is me wondering what was going through Jack's mind during the events of Children of Earth and how he felt about Ianto near the end. It goes from Day three to Day 4





	Questions in the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please constructive criticism is welcomed. Let me know what i can do better going forward

Those big blue eyes stare at me, begging me. Searing my soul. Demanding answers. Demanding me, all of me. He asks if he's just scratched the surface, and I know he doesn't mean of the universe. I don't answer. I go to leave and he's begging me to stay. To be the man he thinks he knows. But which man is that? I've been so many over the years. I can't take his eyes. Those windows to the soul. Mine have closed over the many, many years. His are wide, his soul bared. He's lost in doubt, in questions, in trying to understand just Who I Am. I'm drowning in the deep blue pools of his eyes and the questions I just can't answer without losing him. I can't lose him now, not when I know, and now so does he, that I'll lose him as I've lost all the others. To time. To old age. So I leave him for now. Leave those blue eyes filling with tears I know he will not shed, as he begins to understand. There is no loving me, like there was loving Lisa.

***************************

 

Now his blue eyes are closing and I'm begging him, begging the universe, to keep them open. To not leave me now. Drowning in the deep blue for the last time. Telling him not to go. I don't give him the love back. Those three little words. It will only hurt so much more later. And then the blue is gone, and I'm fading to a familiar and terrible black that never lasts.

*****************************

 

The next time I open my eyes, it takes a moment, but in that moment I realize that the blue is gone. And so is he. Blue, which has become my favorite color over the last few years, now I cannot stand. Not if he's not there to drag questions, and answers, and things I've not spoken in decades out of me. Simply with those wide blue eyes. I'll remember you, Ianto Jones. You and the blue.


End file.
